Socks
by sockstar
Summary: It's Freddie's birthday, and he's got the birthday blues. Carly is there to help him. Sexual references. One-shot.


**Socks**

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Summary: **It's Freddie's birthday, and he's got the birthday blues. Carly is there to help him. Sexual references.

* * *

Carly walked into Freddie's bedroom, only to find him tapping away at his computer.

She tutted, then made her way over to him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "You need to go and get ready birthday boy. In the shower now," Carly ordered.

"I don't want to go anywhere." Freddie pouted, clicking away on his computer.

His girlfriend sighed, "If you don't get ready you'll be late for your own birthday dinner." Carly sympathised with him, he had a case of the birthday blues, was down in the dumps. Freddie just kept his eyes on the monitor.

Luckily she had the solution. Carly walked away, then called out to him, "Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"Turn around." He did so and his eyes widened as the elegant shimmering purple dress fell around her ankles. Her bra followed, and he nearly fainted in his computer chair when she slipped out of the red lace panties.

"I'm going to have a shower. Join me."

"Is this my birthday present?" He joked as Carly walked into his en suite.

"No, but I think I'd like to blow your birthday candle." Freddie jumped out of his chair, stripped naked, and had the water running in 38 seconds.

Sam wondered why her hair was wet when they met up outside the apartment 10 minutes later. She asked later, and Carly's response horrified her.

Spencer had gone to bed.

Carly had kissed Freddie goodnight along with, "I love you."

Mrs Benson had finally stopped gushing about her little baby boy turning 17 and retired to her bedroom. Sam had eaten half the cake. She also helped Carly for a few minutes, before picking the lock on Spencer's bedroom and presumably doing things to him Carly didn't want to think about.

A pre-booked text message bleeped on Freddie's pearPhone. From: Carly Shay.

_com 2 my room brng my sockz shhh use ur key_

The odd message intrigued him, but he did what his girlfriend had asked. He opened his sock draw and pulled out a pair of socks that Carly had accidentally mixed up with his laundry last week. He took his spare key out of his desk, and quietly slipped out into the hallway. The door cracked open, and he stealthily crept up the stairs to Carly's bedroom.

"Carly?"

"Door's open" Freddie heard her whisper back.

He pushed the door open, and saw Carly in the middle of her bed, a blanket covering her up to her neck, but her bare feet were sticking out from the covers.

"My feet are cold, put the socks on. Please, for me?" Carly asked, wiggling her toes at the same time.

He chuckled, "You don't have to use that on me any more you know." He slipped down to the end of her bed, and gently placed the socks on her feet.

"That tickles."

"All done." Freddie sat there for a while, wondering if Carly would ask him to leave.

"There's one more thing. I've got too many blankets on. Could you take this one off for me."

He raised his eyebrow, but did as she asked.

And nearly fainted again.

"Naked." Freddie stammered out.

"Yes."

"With your hands tied to the bed with silk ribbons."

"Yes."

"Why?" He blurted out. Freddie was pretty sure this was one of two things. The first, a prank by Sam on Carly, but he quickly dismissed that, Sam would never play a prank like this on her. The second, he didn't want to get ahead of himself, but the prospect of them doing _that _set his mind and body racing.

"This is your birthday present. You can do _whatever_ you want to me."

He shook his head clear, "I could've sworn you said I could do whatever I wanted to you."

"I did."

"Even-"

"Yes. Even that. That is.. if you want me." Carly asked, her voice low with lust, causing Freddie to gulp hard.

He'd wanted that from the day his voice got lower. Not that he'd been so crude as to ever tell that to anyone. His reply came cracked, high pitched, "Of course." Carly giggled.

"What are you waiting for."

His shirt and pajama pants were gone in seconds, but he left his boxer shorts on, temporarily at least. Freddie sat down beside her, kissing her softly on the lips. A good start he thought. Then he turned, undoing the pink ribbons holding Carly's hands.

"Freddie, that's okay, you can leave them."

"Carly, I guess you've seen some of those videos on my computer huh? Carly-bear, that's just fantasy stuff. I don't need it to be like that. The only thing I need is you. Okay?" He reached over and cupped her cheek.

She nodded, feeling slightly chastised and embarrassed. He didn't think it possible, but the lack of judgement in her eyes made Freddie love Carly even more.

"But thanks for asking. Maybe one day you'll want it to be like that, and we can do that if you want. And maybe you have things you want to do. That's okay, and we can talk about them as well."

He finished untying Carly's wrists, and he held them in his hand. He looked down at them, and a sudden question flew into his head. Carly rubbed her wrists a couple of times, free of the restraint.

"How did you get into these?"

Carly blushed hard, "Oh.. I had Sam help me."

"Sam? Woah. Do you two do this all the time? Maybe I could watch next time," Freddie joked with a smirk. Carly laughed, to her it sounded like he was going to enjoy his Christmas present.

He leaned down and kissed her again more fervently, allowing Carly to slip her tongue into his mouth, wiggling it around with his own for a few minutes. His mind wandered for a second, back to the message that brought him there.

"Carly, why did you make me bring you the socks?"

"That's easy honey, I wanted to sleep with you in just my socks."

**End**

**

* * *

**

**AN**: I wrote this a week or 2 ago, idea just popped into my head. I don't really know why Freddie has a bondage kink (lol), except that it kinda helps the story work.**  
**


End file.
